Humano
by Dinosauce99
Summary: Cada vez que Mista lo veía entrar en alguna habitación; con aquél cabello dorado rozando sus hombros y vibrantes ojos azules, creía estar en presencia de algo más que sólo un ser humano. Por lo que, cuando Guido descubrió que aquél joven gangster temido y respetado por la sociedad no era más que otro adolescente solitario, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón escapaba de su pecho.


**Leve OoC - Estudio de personaje**

**DISCLAIMER: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, en su lugar pertenece a Hirohiko Araki y compañía. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

_Humano._

Guido Mista veía a su jefe con total adoración.

Y es que según su punto de vista, Giorno Giovanna era el ser más perfecto en la faz de la tierra; Un joven que expelía carisma y confianza, cuya aura poderosa sólo se veía opacada por la bondad de su sonrisa. Era un chico afortunado e inteligente que a la tierna edad de quince años se había hecho con el poder de toda Italia, una persona digna de admirar y que Mista seguiría hasta la tumba de ser necesario.

Cada vez que el moreno lo veía entrar en alguna habitación; con aquél cabello dorado rozando sus hombros, vibrantes ojos azules y delicada compostura, creía estar en presencia de algo más que sólo un ser humano. A sus ojos Giorno Giovanna era casi celestial.

Por lo que, cuando Mista descubrió que aquél joven gangster temido y respetado por la sociedad no era más que otro adolescente solitario, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido; La primera vez que lo notó le caló más profundo que cualquier otra bala, y vaya que Guido Mista tenía experiencia en el caso. La verdad ante sus ojos se le era revelada con tal obviedad que el castaño se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes.

Claro.

— ¿Realmente se me es necesario ahí? — Giorno alzó sus grandes ojos azules, la fatiga presente en su juvenil rostro hizo que el corazón de Mista se detuviese poco a poco, ¿Desde cuándo su jefe era tan jodidamente atractivo? — Pensé que sería algo atrevido de mi parte.

Diavolo había sido una peste difícil de borrar, planificar la revelación de Giorno como nuevo jefe había sido complicado, más no imposible bajo el sabio consejo de Polnareff. Moviendo unos trapujos de ahí a allá y en cuestión de días, el sueño de Giorno de ser un Gang-star se había cumplido al pie de la letra. Ahora quedaban ellos para enmendar los errores que el anterior Don había cometido, especialmente aquellos de importancia social.

Era esperado que se presentase a aquella misa. Giorno no era el cabecilla de una organización cualquiera, era el líder de la mafia italiana, y si había algo por lo que destacan los italianos era por su enorme devoción a la iglesia católica. Eran vísperas de navidad y Mista sabía que obviar aquella presentación era escupirle en el rostro a miles de fervientes seguidores que desde las calles, ansiaban la presencia del nuevo jefe de Passione.

Mista también sabía que Giorno era diferente, y que si estaba dudando de asistir a aquella ceremonia era por algo más que un mero capricho.

— No creo que sea una tradición muy fácil de evitar, Jefe.

El rubio se aferró a las esquinas del sofá, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras de su boca escapaba el atisbo del gruñido más suave que Mista había escuchado en toda su existencia.

Llevaban viajando la gran parte de la semana, olvidando comidas importantes y horarios de sueño. Primero había sido la inauguración de ese maldito pesebre en Nápoles, luego atender asuntos diplomáticos en Roma, limpiar de contrabando la Bahía de la Toscana había resultado ser un verdadero dolor en el culo y siquiera mencionar su breve visita a Cerdeña, aquella que no había hecho más que traer muy malos recuerdos.

Sí, era obvio que necesitaban descansar.

Se precipitó sobre su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomando por sorpresa la serena meditación del Don.

— Sólo serán unas horas Jefe, — Exclamó con soltura, aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos una vez se encontraban a solas, — Luego podrás cenar con tu familia en paz y volveremos a tratar con el trabajo cuando toda esta locura haya acabado.

Mista era un hombre simple, nacido en el seno de una típica familia italiana, sencilla y numerosa. Su placer residía en buenas películas, buena comida y buenos tiempos; No solía pensar mucho las cosas, una filosofía de vida que le hacía observar el futuro con optimismo. También poseía costumbres arraigadas, como almorzar a una hora prudente, no beber café con leche después de una comida pesada o celebrar las fiestas de fin de año acompañado de todo aquél que compartiera su apellido.

Por lo que, en ningún momento pasó por su mente que su alegre realidad no tenía nada que ver con el difuso pasado y presente de Giorno, para el cual la idea de una cálida cena en familia no era más que el sueño de un niño idiotizado, o una onírica escena de una película familiar estadounidense.

Completamente irreal

— Ah, claro. — El rubio suspiró, sus delgados dedos masajeando un costado de su rostro; Escondiendo su melancólica mirada casi por inercia.

El moreno tragó saliva sabiendo que la había cagado. Por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de chico de quince años se entromete con la mafia local de esa forma? No uno proveniente de un buen hogar, sin duda. Mista frunció el ceño, ya había escuchado aquella historia con Fugo o con Narancia, niños abandonados a su merced por sus incompetentes padres, resentidos y desamparados, un dolor que sin duda nadie debería experimentar.

Pero ellos hablaban de sus familias en determinadas ocasiones, Guido recordó. Fugo en más de una ocasión mencionó el rechazo hacia sus padres, y a Mista le constaba encontrar a Narancia sollozando por su fallecida madre; El pobre chico.

Sin embargo, Giorno era un total misterio; Y si no fuese por la foto que reposaba en su billetera, aquella perteneciente a su padre, Mista habría ignorado que su jefe poseía vínculos sanguíneos en lo absoluto.

— ¿Giorno? — Habló ante el prolongado silencio. El rubio desvió la mirada ante el llamado de su nombre, dándole un semblante mucho más apagado de lo que Mista recordaba.

— Creo que me quedaré acá hasta nuevo aviso, Mista, — Resopló en un hilo de voz, sus cerúleos ojos evitando cualquier contacto visual. Giorno mordió su lengua ahogando un leve suspiro y cualquier aura divina se disipó de su semblante — Estoy algo cansado.

La realización le cayó como un ladrillo en el rostro. Nunca había pensado que su jefe se podía cansar, mucho menos deprimirse; Sin embargo ahí estaba, un manojo de emociones confusas con ojos llorosos y pálida piel. Mista se preguntó por el pasado de Giorno, ¿Siquiera tenía una familia? ¿Acaso la navidad le traía malos recuerdos? Habían muchas incógnitas y el silencio amenazador del rubio no hacía más que inculparle.

Concluyó en que probablemente estaba solo. Eso explicaba mucho. Alzó la mirada confiado, tenía que encargarse de que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante.

— Puedes pasar las fiestas conmigo, si quieres. — Habló despacio, llamando la atención del joven Don con sus calmas palabras, — ¿Sabes? Mi madre hace el mejor Stracotto de la nación, tienes mi palabra. Este año he encargado una porción de Casatta, la más fina. Diré que es un regalo de tu parte y te adorarán. — Le guiñó el ojo confiado, en su interior rezando para que una familia numerosa como la suya no espantara a Giorno a la primera disputa de la noche.

El rubio se giró en su asiento, su previamente sombría expresión enternecida por la ofrenda que Mista le hacía; Una suave sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y aquel tenso ceño se relajó una vez más. Guido pensó que moriría de amor ahí mismo.

— No me gustaría incomodar. — Respondió educadamente, como siempre hacía. A los ojos de Mista incluso su modestia parecía atractiva. Mierda.

— ¡Ah! ¿De qué hablas, Giogio? ¡Lo tuyo es mío! — Sonriente alcanzó la mano del don entre las suyas, acariciando los anillos que decoraban sus falanges. Si el rubio se sonrojó al tacto, no fue algo que Mista notara, — Si te presentas temprano a la misa podemos tomar un avión a tiempo para la noche. Espero que no te moleste ayudarme a cargar regalos, mi familia es bastante numerosa.

El suave agarre que Giorno le devolvió lo dejó completamente anonadado, acariciando su mano de vuelta el joven le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica y a la vez agradecida. Sus ojos cansados calaron en lo más profundo de su alma, y sólo ante tal etérea imagen Mista comprendió que aquél joven Don, poderoso e intachable, no era menos humano que él o cualquier otra persona.

— Gracias, Guido.

* * *

La segunda vez que Mista presenciaría escena igual de conmovedora no sería hasta casi dos años más tarde.

Arropado bajo una ligera manta y sin trajes despampanantes que marcaran su presencia. Giorno jugueteaba con la caja de un vídeo con total despreocupación; el cabello largo hasta los hombros y la misma contextura delgada, los rasgos infantiles de su rostro luchando contra la dominancia de la adultez. Se veía relajado, como si por arte de magia por fin pudiese actuar como el adolescente que era.

— ¿_"Cinema Paradiso"_? ¿Qué pasó con _"Los puentes de Madison"_? — El joven Don preguntó arqueando una ceja, hundido tras los montones de cojines que decoraban su sofá, — ¿Acaso tu fanatismo por _Clint Eastwood_ acabó?

El moreno soltó una carcajada del otro lado de la habitación, acomodando el reproductor de DVD en un lado de la encimera. Hace más de unos meses esta se había convertido en su rutina de todos los viernes, demasiado cansados para vivir la vida nocturna de Roma, se conformaban con ver películas en un alejado departamento resguardado.

A Mista le gustaba pensar de sus encuentros como pequeñas citas, pero en su lugar terminaban siendo largas sesiones de instruir a Giorno en cultura americana. El pobre chico apenas había visto cine en su vida.

— Eso solo pasará cuando yo muera. — Bromeó de vuelta, cayendo en el decorado sofá cerca de su jefe, — Es que, pensé que debíamos darle un respiro al cine romántico, ¿No crees? — Mista concluyó en que no podía ser bueno para su imagen que Giorno lo viese llorar con cada escena final, por lo que las películas de romance quedaban prohibidas por mucho que fuera su género favorito.— Además, tengo el presentimiento de que esta película en particular te gustará, ¡Es un producto nacional!

Giorno entrecerró los ojos, luchando contra la fatiga de una larga semana de trabajo y la promesa de una historia aburrida. Suspiró con confort antes de reposar su cabeza en un costado de su guardaespaldas. Aquellas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto cada vez se volvían más comunes entre ambos.

— Si tu lo dices, confío en ti, Guido.

Mista tuvo que darle play al reproductor antes de que la ansiedad reclamara su cuerpo y volviera a sudar. Joder, no era justo tenerlo tan cerca sin poder hacer nada.

En efecto no era una película del todo romántica, más bien a Mista le pareció algo lenta y tediosa, ¿Qué gracia tiene ver cine si en la pantalla se retrata algo tan mundano como la vida de un Siciliano cualquiera? Sin embargo su mirada persistió hipnotizada en el filme, no sabía si por el carisma que Noiret ponía en su papel o por el prolongado silencio de Giorno a su lado.

Usualmente el rubio tendía a preguntar bastantes más cosas, confundido con el espectáculo visual que se le presentaba. Mista no lo podía culpar, lo más cercano que el Don conoció por entretenimiento en su niñez eran los antiguos libros de _Victor Hugo._

Por lo que, cuando por el rabillo del ojo observó a Giorno concentrado en la pantalla, ojos entrecerrados intentando hilar puntos inconexos y sólo moviéndose para rascar su barbilla, Mista supo que tenía que agradecer a Fugo por la recomendación de aquél tedioso filme. Pasaron los minutos y conforme la película avanzaba, Mista podía sentir cada vez más cerca los latidos cardíacos del rubio, quien acurrucado contra su pecho apenas emite el más mínimo ruido. Perfecto.

Sólo que no es tan perfecto. Porque cuando sintió un ligero temblor provenir del chico, acompañado de pequeñas sibilancias y ahogados gimoteos, Mista no supo cómo responder. Se inclinó, olvidando por un momento la escena final de la película, encontrándose fijamente con la mirada acuosa de su acompañante.

Y ahí lo vió, los celestes ojos de Giorno cubiertos por una ligera capa de lágrimas, quien aún pendiente de los eventos de la película se negaba a corresponder al sorprendido Mista. _Mierda, había hecho llorar a su jefe._ La maldita película había hecho llorar a su jefe y ahora éste lo miraba con una bizarra mezcla de tristeza y pudor.

Guido se reacomodó en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar con exactitud, y acompañado por la creciente música que adornaba aquella última escena, sintió de igual forma las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y no sabía si era por el idiota lloriqueo que veía en pantalla o por la idea de perder su empleo.

Giorno no lloraba fácilmente, mierda, Mista siquiera recuerda haberlo visto llorar en primer lugar; En más de una ocasión el Don había mencionado su desdén por el sentimentalismo y las lágrimas, remarcando lo inútil que era lamentarse, inutilidad que no llevaba a nada más que perder el tiempo (Y Giorno odiaba perder el tiempo). Sin embargo ahí se encontraba, escondido tras las palmas de sus delicada manos.

Supuso entonces que hasta la convicción de Giorno no era de hierro.

— Dijiste que no sería una película romántica, — El rubio comentó una vez los créditos hubieron aparecido, la música perdiéndose de fondo mientras limpiaba todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro; Carraspeó con delicadeza ahuyentando todo rastro de tristeza de su semblante, Mista no pudo evitar envidiar aquella compostura intachable.

— Soy un hombre romántico, Giorno. Es parte de mi. — Le respondió con soltura a pesar de sus hinchados ojos. Si Giorno mantenía su estampa, lo menos que él podía hacer era mantener su buen humor, — Además no sabía de ese final, mierda, lo siento.

Sí, es una película ligeramente romántica _(Siquiera le llega a los talones a Los Puentes de Madison, Mista piensa,)_ y aquél final es sin duda melancólico, sin embargo, el moreno jamás se hubiera anticipado a aquella reacción por parte de su jefe. No lo hubiera anticipado con nada, nunca había visto a Giorno llorar y en lo que a Mista respectaba, no era una escena para la que estuviese preparado.

Presenciar aquél nivel de vulnerabilidad le había hecho querer lanzarse a sus brazos, consolarlo y besarle...

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, mordiendo su lengua hasta sentir el rastro de hierro en su boca. No podía seguir pensando así de Giorno, _mierda._

— ¿Has pensado en volver? — Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella calma pregunta, el sereno timbre del rubio resonando por su cabeza.

— ¿A dónde?

Giorno sonrió y evitando una vez más el contacto visual dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón del edificio, donde melancólico volvió a aclarar su garganta, replanteando la pregunta una vez más a un confundido Mista.

— A tu antigua vida, ¿Volverías a ella? — Giorno preguntó, retomando una postura más relajada a pesar de la tensión de sus hombros; Mista reconocía aquella parada, la misma que el Don usaba en tratos de negocios que no le convencían del todo.

Mista frunció el ceño al recordarse a sí mismo correteando por las calles de Nápoles, ligando con chicas del barrio y asaltando a mal afortunados que se cruzaran por su camino. Una vida fácil; Sin embargo, el moreno no titubeó al responder lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

— No, nunca. — Respondió decidido, aquella vida de maleante no era su destino, — ¿Qué hay de ti?

_Su destino era éste, pensó, estar cerca de Giorno. Giorno, que tal como el sol, atraía a cualquiera que lo rodease con un increíble poder gravitatorio. Gravedad, aquella palabra que hacía que su lengua cosquilleara y su mente divagara cada vez que pensaba en ella, en cómo su jefe, por el mero hecho de existir, ya poseía su total admiración._

El rubio lanzó un suspiro y devolviendo su cansada mirada a la de Mista sonrió sin mucha gracia, ahora sólo rastros de lagrimas adornando su angelical rostro.

— No tendría a donde volver, siendo sincero, — Su jefe respondió en voz baja, llenando el corazón de Mista de un fuerte sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? — Preguntó con soltura, como en cualquier conversación normal alguien inquiriría, olvidando por un momento que la vida de Giorno era de todo menos normal. Ante la realización, volvió la mirada hacia los perplejos ojos turquesa de su jefe, — Giorno...

Giorno era una persona cuya cabeza siempre residía en el futuro, sentarse a hablar de cosas que ocurrieron hace ya años, ya sea por nostalgia o por tristeza, no era algo que pasara estando cerca del Don. Por lo que cuando este le habló sobre su madre, su padrastro y los diversos abusos que había sufrido en su infancia, el pistolero no pudo evitar sentir una enorme empatía por el muchacho. Entendió entonces por qué su mirada retrocedía asustada cada vez que Polnareff le alzaba la voz en reproche (Incluso cuando se trataban de simples consejos laborales, o bien del elevado tono del francés)

_A mi lado, siempre. Guido pensó._

La garganta le ardía inundada de ansías de responder con palabras de amor y afecto. Balbuceante, Mista atinó a morder su lengua e ignorando el sabor metálico de su sangre, y no sin antes deshacerse de su famoso gorro, tomó sin desatino la mano del joven Don de Passione, apretando la suave palma del rubio contra sus rasposos dedos. Aquél agarre ya le era familiar, acostumbrado a confortarlo mano a mano contra el cruel destino. Besó sus anillos, tal como había observado a miles de sus seguidores hacerlo.

Aquél acto de fidelidad tan tradicional nunca se había sentido tan malditamente romántico.

— Passione es nuestra nueva vida, — Mista murmuró tras aquellas confesiones, su morena piel ligeramente ruborizada era bañada por las frías luces provenientes del ventanal. Pensó en si la había cagado, si realmente Giorno quería escuchar aquello que le juraban día a día hombres junto a su escritorio, promesas de gloria eterna que al Don poco le interesaban. — ... No tenemos de que preocuparnos ahora.

Cuando Mista sintió la mano de Giorno acariciar su cabeza, un gesto tan vago y a la vez tan conmovedor, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que volvían a asomar por sus ojos. Aquél suave contoneo mermando sus cabellos convenció a Guido de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_Estaba perfecto._

Estaba perfecto, lo sabía en cada movimiento involuntario que su cuerpo hacía. La sangre que fluía por sus venas, cálida y rojiza, le llamaba a hacerlo, forzando a aquel instinto primigenio aflorar por cada poro de su ser. No importa cuánto se quejara entre dientes, ni cuanto profesara amor eterno en difusas sílabas, aquello que Guido Mista hacía en aquél preciso momento no podía ser mejor.

Ignorando cualquier pensamiento lógico o racional, el moreno caló su rostro contra el cuello de Giorno Giovanna, su jefe, aquél que olía a suave perfume y sudaba gruesas gotas perladas por su rostro. Aferrándose a su frágil cuerpo, Mista marcó cada parte de su pecho con brutos besos y desenfrenados mordisqueos, demasiado perdido en la calidez de sus entrepiernas como para poder frenar su ímpetu libidinoso.

Ahogó un gemido cuando aquél estrés acumulado se liberó de su cuerpo, el orgasmo alcanzándole a seguidillas del de Giorno. Estaba mal gozar de esa manera, lo sabía, sin embargo en el momento todo le parecía perfecto, mejor que cualquier película romántica.

Apenas recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Una cosa llevó a la otra, se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos, un simple agarre de manos con el tiempo se convirtió en un abrazo, un abrazo en un beso, un beso en una conexión que ninguno de los dos podía seguir negando; Era cuestión de tiempo para que uno terminara sucumbiendo a la inexorable intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Y por supuesto que el primero en ceder había sido Mista.

Giorno Giovana, aquél joven siempre impoluto y correcto, la luz dorada en la vida de Guido, reducido a un manojo de gemidos y ahogos. El cabello rubio alborotado hasta un poco más allá de los hombros, las facciones rectas inundadas de un opaco color carmesí, la mirada fija y a la vez perdida. _¿Cómo no amarle?_

— No me mires así, Giogio, — Resopló el moreno entre jadeos, aún concentrado en apreciar cada curva del cuerpo de su amado. — No me mires así o moriré.

El rubio sonrió sin restricción alguna, aquella sonrisa delicada que tantos años estuvo ocultándose del mundo exterior, un mundo que sólo sabe destruir aún cuando Giorno sólo le ofrecía crear más y más.

— ¿Así como? — Acercó su cálido cuerpo aún más al desnudo torso del pistolero. Ambos enredados entre un fajo de sábanas, sin más compañía que la del otro en la gigante suite del hotel que esa noche visitaban.

_Así tan frágil, como no se mostraba ante nadie más que él. Así tan bello, tal como el mundo había querido que siempre irradiara felicidad. Así tan, tan humano, tan alcanzable a los brazos de quién le ama._

Mista frunció el ceño, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de esconder su rostro una vez más tras el cuello del rubio, el único lugar dónde prometió sentirse así de bien. El Don musitó con calma, acariciando el ondulado cabello corto que Mista tanto escondía tras su gorro.

— Olvídalo, — Refunfuñó con un tono juguetón en su voz, hendido contra el cuello del rubio — Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerme aquí, sólo aquí no puedo verte, — Rió, sintiendo como su mismo aliento le golpeaba en la cara, aumentando aún más la temperatura en el cuerpo del moreno.

Giorno rió, y no aquella educada risa reservada para reuniones y compromisos, sino que una suave carcajada naciente desde lo más profundo de su estómago. Aferrando sus delgadas manos contra la maciza espalda del moreno, le obligó a reposar la totalidad de su peso contra su propio pecho.

Por un momento Mista pensó que no se trataría más de erotismo, la necesidad de juntar ambos cuerpos deseosos tras largas jornadas de trabajo. En su lugar había besos, había sonrisas y aquella cercanía incapaz de conciliarse puertas afuera.

Poco duró su soliloquio mental cuando el delgado cuerpo de su amante comenzó a retorcerse con cuidado bajo su agarre, acomodando ambos cuerpos con nula experiencia y poca fuerza bruta.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Guido preguntó alzando una ceja, separándose lo suficiente del rubio como para mirarle con ojos semiabiertos, aun embobado con placer post-coital.

— Estamos sudados, es ... raro, algo asfixiante — Respondió en voz baja, lanzando una gran bocanada de aire mientras destapaba el resto de su cuerpo, ventilándose contra el frío aire ambiental, — ¿Siempre es así de...?

— ¿Sucio? — Completó, y muy para su sorpresa Giorno asintió riendo. El corazón de Mista subió hasta su garganta, la idea de que Giorno lo encontrase experimentado le era encantadora, pero siendo realistas, el moreno dudaba mucho que tener relaciones en un callejón con una mujer que apenas conoces cuente como buena experiencia, y siendo franco, era un recuerdo que día a día prefería olvidar. — Iré a tomar un baño, no querrás que mi aroma se pegue a ti.

El Don de Passione murmuró lentamente mientras se alejaba a su lado del colchón, llevando un dedo a su boca mientras con el ceño fruncido evaluaba la situación a su alrededor, un hábito que Mista había descubierto Giorno tendía a hacer cuando se sentía confundido o bien, introspectivo; Pudo dilucidar en sus suaves palabras, —"Me gusta tu aroma," — Antes de que el rubio cerrase los ojos, lanzando un pesado suspiro en seguidilla.

Mista no sabía si llorar de felicidad porque por fin alguien confesaba que su olor corporal no era una pesadilla, o bien llorar de amargura al ver que Giorno una vez más se cerraba del mundo exterior, aquella aura temerosa inundando su usualmente jovial y dorada alma.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó en un murmullo.

Los ojos casi turquesa del rubio se abrieron con lentitud, inspeccionando el cuerpo de su amante en un fugaz escape de cordura.

— ¿No ibas a irte? — Murmuró de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Giorno abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios. No era necesario, aquella mirada confundida respondió por si sola.

_Es lo que todos hacen, ¿No? _

Mista mordió su lengua antes de acercarse con cuidado sobre el cuerpo del rubio, acariciando así las doradas hebras que caían desordenadas sobre sus hombros, desprovistas de cualquier elegante peinado. Besó con ternura su sien, su entrecejo, su nariz; Acercándose con pequeños besos a los labios de Giorno, el cuál ante el gesto había olvidado su casi sombrío semblante, volviendo a dar paso a aquél gustoso y soñador joven.

— Me refería a los dos. Un baño, tu y yo. — Sonrió con tranquilidad, — ¿O acaso es mucho pedir, Don Giovanna?

— No, — Dijo tras girar los ojos, avergonzado ante su seudónimo usado en tal íntima ocasión, — En lo absoluto.

Giorno Giovanna le seguía pareciendo el ser más perfecto de la tierra, alguien inalcanzable e iluminado, dador de vida, felicidad y castigo. Haruno Shiobana, por otra parte, dudaba antes de decidir entre platos de comida, podía memorizar melodías enteras de Jeff Beck y lloraba con el final de Cinema Paradiso.

Y estaba bien, porque Guido Mista no podía estar más enamorado de los dos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño experimento que hice hace algún tiempo y sólo ahora me atrevo a terminar :( Lo siento mucho!**

**Cinema Paradiso es una película Italiana muy linda, narra la vida y amistad entre un niño amante de las películas y un viejo proyeccionista del cine local. Tiene uno de los finales más emotivos en la historia del cine y una de las mejores bandas sonoras que he escuchado! Es una cinta que a grandes rasgos te invita a hacer las pases con tu pasado, un tema con el cual supongo Giorno empatizaría bastante.**

**Se me escaparon las ganas de escribir un Lemon entre éstos dos, se me hacen muy tiernos jeje **

**Si les ha gustado y quieren que haga más escritos como éste, dejen su comentario, me ayuda mucho a motivarme.**


End file.
